Den Endkampf
Den Endkampf (German: The Final Battle) is the sixteenth map in the Zombies series, set mainly on and around the Berlin Wall. The Berlin Wall was never knocked down after Berlin was overrun in the 1960's, and remained as a shining example as to why the population of Berlin could not escape to the safe, east side of the wall. It features a major easter egg, which is called Security Wall, which focuses on Richtofen trying to get his Regenerator Wunderwaffe to wipe out the entire area. It was released on the 28th February 2011 as a 'farewell gift' from Treyarch as they worked on another Call of Duty game. Two new perks, Hardened Beer, which increases penetration damage through Zombies, and Hacker Shot, which allows the user to see the automatic turrets on the walls, aswell as the guns on the Panicked Survivors, debute. Two new Wonder Weapons appear, the Flame Thrower 90, which fires fire bombs in an arch, and the Suction Waffe, which sucks all the air away from a certain spot, suffocating the Zombies. Overview Players start off with World at War M1911's, as Wald des Todes had only World War II weapons. Players start out in the middle of the map, with Zombies coming from the ground and two windows in the walls. Two doors allows players acess to the rest of the map. Opening the door directly infront of the player's view when the game starts will bring them to a fountain room where the M14 and KS-23 can be found, this is the cheapest door to buy in Zombies, being only 250 points to unlock. Opening the other door will lead into a dark room which has two doors leading to the Berlin Wall itself, or outside. There are a total of 11 rooms in Den Endkampf. A new enemy is introduced, called the Panicked Survivor. These enemies are ranged, but generally have poor aim and do little damage due to the age of the guns they use. They usually help the players when not aware of the four characters, such as working co-operatively to fight the Zombies. When killed by Zombies, they can go into Last Stand. Hellhounds have a unique animation of them, when downing one of them, it will begin to devour the doomed victim. The power is located in the tower next to the Fountain room. The Pack-A-Punch is unlocked by killing the Panicked Survivors guarding the most northern tower, and simply walking over to the Pack-A-Punch machine. The Wonder Punch machine is unlocked by surviving a Hellhound Round and not taking any damage, it will rise in the middle of the map (the spawning room). All the Wonder Weapons (Ray Gun, Monkey Bomb, Thundergun, Winter's Howl, Gersch Device, Matroyshka Dolls, V-R11, 31-79 JGb-215, Tsunami Cannon, 97 Typhoon Cannon, Earthquaker DG-4, Zeit-Beschleuniger, Regenerator Wunderwaffe DG-2) appear, but at a reduced chance of dropping. Two new wonder weapons also debute in Den Endkampf. The Flame Thrower 90 is a grenade launcher style Wonder Weapon which fires Fire Bombs which leave a Napalm Zombie-esque patch. The Suction Waffe sucks all the air infront of it, suffocating the Zombies in the vacinity. The Major Easter Egg for this map is Security Wall, which is focused on Richtofen trying to spread his Regenerator Wunderwaffe's effect to the wipe out the area. The reward for completing the easter egg is unlocking the Frag-A-Splosion machine, which is the Grenade equivilant to the Pack-A-Punch machine. Two new perks are introduced, the first is called Hardened Beer. This perk increases damage done via penetration, whether it is through walls or through Zombies themselves. The second is called Hacker Shot which allows the user to see machinery such as the Automatic Turrets, the Panicked Survivors' weapons, the Perk-A-Cola machines and so forth. World War II weapons are unlocked by having the group obtain all 13 perks collectively. Weapons Starting Weapons *M1911 (World at War version) *Steilhandgrenade *Knife Off-Wall Weapons *M14 *KS-23 *AK-74u *M16 *MPL *MP5K *PM63 *Claymore Mystery Box *Ray Gun *Monkey Bomb *Thundergun *Winter's Howl *Gersch Device *Matroyshka Dolls *V-R11 *31-79 JGb-215 *Tsunami Cannon *97 Typhoon Cannon *Earthquaker DG-4 *Zeit-Beschleuniger *Regenerator Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Flame Thrower 90 *Suction Waffe *PPSH-41 *MG42 *Kar98k *Browning M1919 *BAR (with Bipod) *Type 100 *Type 99 *Arisaka *Trench Gun *MP40 *Double Barreled Shotgun *Nambu *STG-44 *AUG *Ballistic Knife *China Lake *Commando *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Dragunov *Famas *FN FAL *G11 (with Low Power Scope) *Galil *HK21 *L96A1 *M72 LAW *Python *RPK *SPAS-12 *Spectre Frag-A-Splosion Features *Ranged Enemies *Automatic Turrets which are enemies *Two new Wonder Weapons *Two new perks Radios Musical Easter Egg All the previous musical easter eggs (excluding 'Won't Back Down', in a similair fashion to Justice Dies) Easter Egg Quotes Trivia *The KS-23 reloads faster than it did in previous maps. *'The Final Battle' or 'The Last Stand' is a name often described to leave a cliffhanger or to represent a group of characters dying in a glorious battle against unbeatable odds. *This map is referenced in Schule der Untoten. Category:Gruntijackal Category:Gruntijackal's Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Den Endkampf Category:Shinin no meiyo